Colisión
by Kathallo
Summary: El poder de las varitas lo ha destruido todo. El mundo mágico se ha terminado. La guerra acabó con todo, obligando a los magos a mezclarse con simples muggles. Todos han perdido, pero dos chicos intentan buscar bajo la destrucción un poco de esperanza, en un mundo nuevo para él y en algo común para ella, pero casi olvidado. Post-Guerra.
1. El Comienzo

**Hola!**

 **Bien, esta historia la empecé después de muchos años de no escribir algo. No soy profesional, solo una fans que le gustan las historias y que al fin decide hacer una, sin tener la capacidad de crear personajes nuevos. Es un Dramione al cien porciento y con alguna pincelada de personajes conocidos y otros creados por mi cuenta.**

 **Espero les guste, espero lo disfruten y espero comenten.**

 _ **Capítulo Uno**_

La fuerza del impacto la obligó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Los recuerdos habían sucumbido a su débil mente, una antes fuerte y valiente, ahora con el paso de los acontecimientos no le quedaba más que refugiarse en el pasado y rogar a quien sea que escuchara sus súplicas, le otorgara algo de lo que antes había sido, la mejor bruja de su generación. Ahora después de la guerra, de aquello quedaba muy poco.

Suspiró recargando su espalda en la silla dispuesta para ella en aquella sala. Una que dependiendo la hora, era ocupada por un centenar de personas con problemas quizás mucho peores que el de ella, lo bueno del resto, es que el mundo en el que se habían desarrollado era el real, lo malo de los de ella, era que ese mundo ya no existía y no había forma de comprobarlo para dejar de diagnosticarla como loca.

Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos lo vio frente a ella y sonrió. Él jamás lo entendería y ella no podía culparlo. Ignoraba la magia más allá de lo que los show televisivos mostraban. Desconocía el peligro por el que habría pasado si su mejor amigo no hubiera arriesgado su vida por salvarlo a él, a ella y al resto del mundo de un hombre con una sed tan poderosa como aterradora. Aquel hombre no tenía ni la más mínima idea, que de no ser por un simple niño, nada de lo que conoce como simple y normal estaría pasando. Él no estaría ganando una cuantiosa suma de dinero intentando eliminar de su sistema la magia y ella no estaría allí sentada sin hablar, porque no pensaba convencer a nadie de lo que para ella había sido lo más real del mundo.

\- Esto es una mierda –dijo con los labios apretados mientras tomaba la chaqueta que tenía recostada sobre sus piernas y se alzaba en sus dos pies, dedicaba una última mirada al hombre y se giraba sobre sus talones para salir de aquella tétrica consulta para no volver a aparecer nunca más por ahí. Hermione Granger no tenía un problema y punto.

….

Cuando salió del edificio el ritmo en las calles de Londres ya había comenzado. La chica se abrigó y alzando el cuello de su chaqueta alzó los hombros para dirigirse a su casa. No quería estar allí, no aún. No cuando sabía que todo sería normal, para todos menos para ella. Que jamás volvería a ver a algún niño estrenando su nueva escoba, que no vería el rostro iluminado de alguna chica de once años eligiendo su primera verita, que no habría ningún chico con unos padres completamente perdidos, pero emocionados por la nueva aventura que su hijo tendría. Cerró los ojos ante el dolor que aquello significaba. La pérdida de los años en que más feliz había sido y dónde había conocido a las personas más importantes de su vida.

Entró en el primer café que vio medianamente vació y se acomodó en la mesa más lejana, pero que tuviera aunque fuera una escasa visión hacia la calle. Lo odiaba y aún así necesitaba estar constantemente viéndolo para ver si en algún momento el destino la escuchaba y algún resquicio de magia le anunciaba que no perdiera la fe, que todo esto no era más que un mal momento del mundo mágico y que todo volvería a ser como antes.

Saltó en el asiento y casi derrama su café cuando un sonido que para ella era poco común, pero del cual tendría que acostumbrarse salió desde el interior de los bolsillos de su abrigo. El pequeño aparato volvió a sonar y el nombre de su madre titiló en la pantalla. La castaña gimió frustrada sabiendo que tendría que mentirle, que tendría que decirle que todo había salido bien y que el Doctor McHallan creía que ya no sería necesario volver a ir. Habría aprendido a mentir, desde que la guerra la había transformado en alguien que desconocía, alguien a quien las mentiras no le molestaban, que el tiempo no la asechaba y que los compromisos no eran tan importantes como para dejarlos de lado para refugiarse en lo único que le quedaban, los recuerdos.

\- Mamá –saludó al teléfono mientras mantenía con su madre la misma conversación que repetían cada vez que ella tenía alguna terapia, la que terminaba en un "no te preocupes" y un "estaré bien" antes de colgar, algo que ambas sabían, no era más que un leve bálsamo que no sanaba absolutamente nada. Luego de terminar la llamada, apoyó ambos codos en la mesa y masajeó sus sienes intentando de ese modo, sabiendo que todo intento se dirigía al fracaso, que su dolor de cabeza menguara. Aunque tenía demasiado claro que no sería así, porque el dolor eran los recuerdos, porque se negaba a olvidar a sus amigos, a esos mismos que no podía nombrar porque cada vez que lo hacía, un ataque de pánico y soledad la inundaba a tal extremo que solo el llanto podía calmarla, pero si lo hacía su madre se preocupaba tanto que al final se negaba a poder sentir algo más y solo se quedaba encerrada en sus recuerdos.

Sonrió de forma mecánica a la chica que le sirvió su segundo café, uno que ni cuenta se había dado y que había consumido sin siquiera notar si este estaba como a ella le gustaba. La verdad nunca le gustó el café, pero lo bebía porque a él sí. Porque la primera vez que lo probó aún sin saber de dónde provenía le había encantado de manera tal que la cantidad de cafés que había bebido esa noche espantó tanto a la madre de ella que habían tenido que acudir a urgencias, lugar al que Ron había salido corriendo por no confiar en ellos al no haber medimagos.

Hermione sonrió. Los recuerdos hacían lo que nadie ni nada más lograba. Merlín, la guerra le había quitado todo. Cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar gruñó molesta pensando que su madre podría volver a insistir con el tema y ella estaba cansada de tener que convencerla de lo contrario, pero al percatarse que el sonido había sido solo uno volvió a tener el aparato entre sus manos y abrir el mensaje de texto que había llegado. Solo una persona le escribía, solo un ser había sido capaz de entender ese nuevo mundo con tal rapidez, solo uno de ellos que había sobrevivido y había podido mantenerse en contacto.

"Otro grupo será reubicado el próximo mes. Mi Abuela dice que serán los…"

En el momento mismo en que había terminado de leer el mensaje, llegó el segundo igual de corto y aún antes de leerlo supo cómo terminaría.

"del otro bando. Son solo tres familias y una de ellas es la de él"

Nunca se extendía más de lo preciso, solo lo hacía cuando quería saber algo más de ella, pero no solo solía ser muy frecuente. No por falta de preocupación. Si no que dolía y el saber que ambos estaban tan lejos dolía aún más.

Otro grupo. Habían sido reubicados varios grupos de familias desde el término de la guerra. Desde aquel día. Había sido de forma automática. Cuando la magia de las varitas colapsó. El impacto había sido tan grande que todo había sido destruido. Las criaturas mágicas que habían sido parte de la guerra fueron consumidas por el mismo impacto de las varitas, despareciendo de forma gradual hasta que finalmente fueron nada más que un espacio vacío. Los cuadros quedaron estáticos y las varitas solo fueron una rama sin vida con bonita forma. Los hechizos olvidados y los libros solo considerados como una rama fantástica de un artista ocioso y con demasiada imaginación. El mundo mágico había terminado y con ellos los magos más importantes de su propia generación. Tom Riddle y Harry Potter. No había habido tiempo de despedidas, no existieron los funerales y solo el expreso de Hogwarts funcionó para devolverlos a todos a Londres, a uno aburrido y carente de todo lo que para muchos de aquellas personas había sido toda su vida.

Ella no había tenido mucho que hacer. Sus padres habían recuperado la memoria de manera automática cuando las varitas habían colisionado. Pero para el resto no. La familia Weasley había tenido que pasar por un proceso de adaptación, uno que había sido mucho más complicado que para el resto. Había habido demasiadas pérdidas y sus cabezas no estaban preparadas para nada más que para enfrentarse al luto en el que se encontraban. No había sabido de nadie más, porque estaba casi prohibido. No podía haber más de una familia de ex magos dentro de un perímetro delimitado, el que tuvieran contacto solo podía hacer que las cosas no fueran muy bien, que los recuerdos afectaran a nivel colateral provocando daño también a los muggles. Y recién ahora ella lo entendía, porque daría lo que fuera por tener a alguien de sus conocidos cerca y saber que todo fue real, que no solo ha sido producto de su imaginación.

Con su madre no puede desahogarse. Su mente era débil y bastó recuperarla para olvidar todo lo previo a lo que había pasado en los años de infancia de su hija, aquellos en los que solo la venía en las fiestas de fin de año y que aún así no le parece extraño el tiempo de ausencia. Eso hace la magia y aunque le apene, para Hermione no es más que una muestra de que fue real.

Y de pronto lo comprende, es como si el que Neville se hubiera acordado de ella hiciera que el resto se olvidara como un mero detalle que carece de importancia. Pero no es así, porque el mensaje tiene todo lo importante del mundo, porque no es solo una notica cualquiera como todas las anteriores, porque esta vez se trata de alguien especial, de alguien de quien venían esperando noticias hace ya demasiado tiempo, de alguien que les había hecho la vida imposible y que aún así antes de que la guerra comenzará por completo, se cambió de bando al de ellos, demostrando así que no había sido un imbécil por completo, pero que la fama que le precedía lo había marcado a fuego como del bando oscuro.

No estaba preocupada. Sabía que allí nadie llegaría, que estaría siempre sola y que no corría peligro alguno, pero está enojada, porque no entiende, no comprende, no logra captar por qué él pudo con el cambio y Ron no.

Cubre su rostro con ambas manos y reprime el sollozo, no quiere llorar, porque si lo hace está segura alguien se acercará, le preguntará si está bien y ella tendrá que mentir de nuevo y no quiere, ya no quiere hacerlo más.

Cuando al fin logra calmarse sale de allí, el caminar es la única solución que ha encontrado a sus estados de ánimo y lo que le impide recordar que en un mes más, podría estar yendo hacia el castillo para terminar aquel último año en Hogwarts y recuperar las clases perdidas, volver a ver a sus amigos y simplemente ser una bruja. Hermione Granger se pierde entre la gente y desea en lo más profundo de su ser que no solo sea su mente, quiere perderse por completo y no regresar jamás.

Estaba aburrido y molesto y si fuera él y la magia aún existiera, el hombre frente a él ya estaría muerto. Le han explicado el procedimiento cerca de diez veces y él junto a su madre lo han comprendido a la perfección esas diez veces, pero el poco personal del Ministerio que queda, creen que es necesario explicárselo diez veces más. Sus manos aprietan con fuerza los brazos del sillón, pues está seguro que si deja de hacerlo, estas se apretarán en rededor del cuello bofo de aquel hombre. No puede evitar sonreír ante la imagen y al darse cuenta que tal vez no sea tan necesaria la magia para acriminarse.

Mira hacia un costado para borrar esa imagen y se topa de lleno con la de su madre. Quien asiente de forma mecánica a cada una de las cosas que el hombre dice. Quiere impresionarlo, quiere demostrar que es una mujer correcta y que a pesar de todo es una buena candidata para volver al mundo, para salir de aquel encierro en el que los han obligado estar por el entrenamiento al que cada familia sangre pura debió pasar.

\- Ese el proceso regular para cada familia Señora Malfoy –vuelve a repetir el hombre como si su madre fuera estúpida y no lo hubiese entendido a la primera- Usted será puesta en un lugar de trabajo donde no llame la atención y su hijo puesto en un colegio normal, su último año será allí y deberá postular a una carrera Universitaria, como todo chico normal –ahora el hombre le dedica una mirada y sabe que si pudiera, ahora estaría sonriendo por lo que tienen que pasar, por haber dejado de ser una de las familias con más poder en el Londres Mágico a no ser más que una viuda que deberá mantener a su hijo. Todo lo recaudado por su familia por generaciones ahora solo adorna el fondo del mar, donde fue a caer casi la mayoría de todas las bóvedas que fueron vaciadas y destruidas antes de la llegada de los magos y que la devastación fuera total al ya no existir duendes ni dragones y porque simplemente todas aquellas piezas ya no tenían valor alguno.

Deberá ser lo que siempre detestó un muggle común y corriente. Terminará sus estudios es un colegio rodeado de personas que jamás sabrán que él fue mucho más que todo ese montón de alumnos que lo rodearán. Que hace tan solo pocos días, habría bastado un movimiento de su varita para hacer de sus vidas la cosa más detestable del mundo. Ha estudiado varios días para enfrentarse a ello, no porque lo desee, sino más bien porque lo único que quiere al fin es salir de aquel encierro y no depender de ellos nunca más.

Aprendió todo de forma perfecta y rápida, obteniendo como siempre las mejores calificaciones de entre todos los ex – magos que estaban dentro del proceso de formación. Odió cada palabra que tenía que aprender y detestó miles de palabras que tuvo que expresar para demostrar de esa forma que estaba en perfectas condiciones para el mundo real.

\- ¿Me está escuchando Señor Malfoy? –pregunta el hombre dirigiéndose una vez más a él, seguramente con la intención de probarlo, descubrirlo y bajarlo de aquella pequeña nube de salvación en la que se encontraba.

\- Sí –No, la verdad es que no lo está escuchado, pero sabe muy bien lo que le había dicho- Soy consciente de que si repruebo este año no habrá posibilidad de estudios superiores y deberé conformarme con barrer las jodidas calles el resto de mi jodida vida.

Eso jamás lo ha dicho antes, pero las decimas partes de todo lo llevaban al límite de toda la mierda que podía soportar. El mórbido hombre solo alza una de sus cejas y sonriendo, como si supiera un secreto que la familia Malfoy desconoce, desliza sobre la mesa la carpeta con los papeles que necesitarían en su nuevo hogar. La dirección de la casa y las llaves de esta. Los certificados de nacimiento de cada uno de ellos, como también algunas líneas del árbol genealógico en caso de que algún curioso llegase a preguntar más de lo que ellos pudan soportar. El Ministerio tenía todo previsto antes de desaparecer por completo y preocuparse de sus propias vidas. Sabían que el tiempo los apremiaba, que los presionaba en cada segundo que les quedaba y cuando este llegara no quedaría nada y así no podrían ayudar al resto.

Draco toma los papales antes que su madre lo haga. No quiere que la mujer se limite a hacer algo tan básico, al menos no delante de ese hombre, ya tendrán tiempo para darse cuenta que están en lo más bajo de la escala social, incluso más bajo de lo que tenían conocimiento.

Él se alza antes que su madre y tendiéndole una mano a la mujer para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo, se despiden del hombre con una sola inclinación de cabeza y se dirigen hacia la puerta. No hay despedidas, ni palabras de ánimo, ni la más ligera esperanza de que esto solo será provisional. Porque Draco lo sabe, su madre también y el hombre que apenas cabe detrás del escritorio está aterrado de que así sea, porque aunque no quiera tiene algo en común con los Malfoy, él también ha estado toda su vida en el mundo mágico y al igual que aquella mujer y ese muchacho, deberá entregarse a la vida de los muggles.

\- Buena suerte –es lo último que dice antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse y quedarse unos segundos solo antes de evaluar a la nueva familia. Sabe que no debió hacerlo, que tentar la suerte en el periodo que están pasando es demasiado arriesgado, pero el hacerlo le otorga el trozo de venganza que en el pasado no pudo lograr.

…

Él nota el miedo de su madre y aunque ambos han pasado por todo el proceso de adaptabilidad, la realidad es completamente diferente. Quiere aferrar su mano, abrazarla, prometerle que les irá bien y que confíe en él, que hará lo que esté a su alcance para lograr lo que ambos se propongan, pero no puede, porque a pesar de todo es un Malfoy y ese apellido solo ha acarreado mentiras, desastres y una frialdad que le impide demostrar cualquier tipo de afecto a quien sea, incluso si esa persona se trata de su progenitora.

Draco guía a su madre hacia la estación donde tomarán el tren que los llevará a su nueva ciudad, su madre olvida detenerse ante la luz roja de un semáforo. El auto que casi la arrolla da un solo sonar de bocina para que ella se altere y Draco deje su orgullo de lado y tome con firmeza la mano de su madre. Ahora están solos y así permanecerán siempre.

Acelera el paso cuando la luz verde se los permite, al mismo tiempo que el recuerdo de su padre se cuela en su mente sin consentimiento alguno. No vio el momento cuando pasó, no estuvo claro en qué situación fue, pero sí supo que había pasado cuando las miradas se habían dirigido directamente a él al descubrir el último cadáver entre los mortífagos que habían caído en la guerra. Él había necesitado saberlo y la confirmación fue la bala de partida para salir de allí. El odio hacia ese hombre le permitió que la consciencia no jugara con él, que le diera lo mismo dejarlo ahí y no despedirlo como aquel progenitor que le había educado de forma perfecta y bajo los estándares que cualquier familia de sangre pura habría querido. Nada de eso había importado para él. Draco Malfoy había sido liberado de las cadenas de alguien que se dirigía por la misma senda que aquel que había comenzado la guerra.

\- Por aquí madre –dice a la mujer mientras se mezclan con el mar de gente que se acumula en busca del su vagón correspondiente, mientras que con la mirada busca a la última persona que les ayudaría en su último lazo con el mundo mágico. Nota el carro a lo lejos y reprime un gemido de frustración al percatarse de que las maletas que este trae no alcanzan ni la quinta parte de lo que alguna vez tuvieron y está seguro que la casa no será mucho mejor que eso. Acela el ritmo de sus pasos obligando de ese modo también los de su madre. Tiene la firme creencia de que si llegan pronto a su destino, la pesadilla terminará antes. Pero sus pasos se detienen de golpe, no por él, no por la gente, sino por su madre. Gira el rostro para contemplarla y ve en ella una sonrisa cordial y sin miedo, una que lejos del temor que había visto segundos antes, ahora solo emana confianza y paz.

\- Estaremos bien hijo – susurra alzando una mano para acariciar el rostro de su hijo.

Cuando su padre estaba vivo, pocas veces había visto muestras de afecto de su madre, era como si el demostrar una caricia o un beso en público fuera una bajeza para alguien de la clase a la que ellos pertenecían, la guerra les había permitido al menos expresar el deseo de que se cuidasen, pero nunca más que eso. Ahora lo ve claro y también como será en el futuro. Su madre es libre, fue sido liberada del yugo al que había sido condenada cuando sus padres la había comprometido con el ese tiempo, joven Mafoy.

Draco frunce el ceño y solo da un ligero asentimiento a su madre. Le cree, por supuesto que lo hace, pues a pesar de todo lo que está pasando en sus vidas, la oportunidad de una nueva solo les da la esperanza de que esta vez las cosas serán mejores, serán bajo sus reglas y las de nadie más. Porque si tienen suerte, el ya muerto ministerio de Magia los olvidará y no tendrán que rendirle cuentas nunca más.

No hubo intercambio de palabras con aquel hombre. Solo gestos distantes y movimientos casi agresivos que dejaban en claro que nadie quería estar allí. El chico se encarga de todo. Sube al vagón las cosas de él y las de su madre y sin dar ni siquiera las gracias, se sienta frente a su madre en el cubículo que comparten. No observó por la ventana, no quiso mirar lo que dejaban atrás porque no había nada, todo lo que había en su pasado carecía de importancia para llevarse hasta el mínimo recuerdo de ello. Lo único que acarrearía con él sería su nombre y la compañía de su madre. Nada más.

…

Solo se dio cuenta que se había dormido cuando siente el suave tacto de su madre en uno de sus hombros. No se sobresalta, no gruñe, ni se molesta por el atrevimiento. Solo se yergue derecho y observa hacia el exterior notando que el tren poco a poco reduce la marcha.

\- Creo que hemos llegado hijo – susurra la mujer al mismo tiempo que el tren hace un leve movimiento y se detiene al fin.

Sí, han llegado y con eso su nueva vida. Draco Malfoy solo asiente sin expresar nada, con un rostro serio que impide a su madre poder leer como se encuentra su hijo, él solo se levanta y comienza a sacar cada una de las maletas que han acomodado en el compartimento superior mientras su madre se adelanta y acude a uno de los empleados de la estación por un carro. Suspira reprimiendo un gruñido de frustración al ver la baja situación en la que está viendo a su madre, misma que parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo que tuviera que estar pasando por eso. Se detiene unos instantes a observarla intentando convencerse de que ella no está feliz, que aquello sí le incomoda tanto como a él y que el cambio no está ejerciendo en ella una independencia que secretamente tanto ha deseado. Pero no pudo, porque cuando su madre se gira sobre sus talones y lo busca con la mirada, sonriéndole al encontrarlo, sabe que ella está bien y que para ella aquel jodido cambio al mundo muggle, es lo que había necesitado durante toda la dictadura que había enfrentado viviendo con su padre y quizás sin importarle

Le devuelve la sonrisa, una corta, escueta, algo forzada y solo en uno de los costados de su boca, mientras niega bajando todas las cosas y acomodándolas en el mismo carro, que ella con tanto orgullo ha conseguido para los dos.

\- Vamos –dice él simplemente empezando el camino hacia la salida de la estación confirmando a su vez que esta fuera la misma con aquella que mostraba el mapa que les habían entregado. Está todo indicado a la perfección, con notas al margen y consejos que cualquiera en su caso habría agradecido. Él en cambio solo se da cuenta que probablemente el viejo obeso que los había despedido de su oficina no habría sido quien creara ese tipo de ayuda para ellos.

Tomar un taxi, dar una dirección, mezclarse entre la gente y ser uno más entre ellos, es una experiencia para él. No va a aceptar que todo está resultando más fácil de lo que había pensado, pues no contaba con que su madre tomara todo tan bien, pero aún así no se siente seguro, nada iba tan bien siempre. Las cosas buenas iban siempre como un regalo previo a una desgracia que al final lo dejaba tan debilitado que olvidaba la pequeña felicidad del pasado.

Cuando los barrios residenciales comienzan a aparecer ante sus ojos solo es capaz de alzar una de sus cejas ante lo que está viendo. Casas de tamaño de su dedo pulgar, con rejas blancas que no sobrepasaban sus rodillas y niños en cada uno de los jardines de estos que gritan mientras un perro, una pelota o uno de sus amigos provoca la histeria de un juego que solo ellos entienden.

\- Joder aquí no, Merlín aquí no –ruega mientras pasan por los hogares, todos iguales pero su plegaria no es escuchada. Ni por Merlín ni por quien sea que escucha las maldiciones, porque el taxi se detiene en una de aquellas casas y con un "es aquí" del hombre que conduce el taxi confirma que precisamente en ese "aquí" será donde se desarrollaría a partir de ahora, toda su vida.

\- Es linda –escucha que su madre dice y sin esperar a que alguien abra su puerta baja del taxi, esperando que su hijo haga lo mismo.

\- Muy linda –escupe pagando al taxista y bajando para empezar con aquel espectáculo.


	2. Esa Tarde

**Hola!**

 **Hace casi una semana que publiqué el primer capítulo y aunque no tengo reviews ni nada eso no es indicativo para que los capítulos se acaben. Si bien me gusta que me lean esta historia también es por mí. La tengo en la cabeza desde hace demasiado tiempo como para que llegue a su término tan pronto. Tengo la trama en la cabeza, pero todos sabemos que los personajes se mandan solos, que a la vuelta de la esquina cambian de parecer y nos hacen escribir algo completamente diferente, así que los invito a descubrir qué es eso que estos dos nos traen.**

 **Quiero agradecer a aquellas personitas que aunque se forma silenciosa le han dado a mi fic para seguir de alguna forma marcándolo para favorito, así que es a aquellas personas a las que le dedico este que viene a continuación:**

 **minako marie**

 **HermyMalfoyGranger**

 **jevaavi**

 **n26dlc**

 **Gracias por leerme gente y de verdad espero que vuelvan a leer este. Saben que cualquier opinión sirve para mejorar.**

 **Y ya saben todo lo demás. Los personajes ni el mundo mágico es mío, claramente xD.**

 **Espero lo disfruten.**

 **/ - /- / -/ - / - / - / - / - / - /**

Capítulo Dos: Esa Tarde

Uno, dos, tres segundos. Ese era el tiempo máximo que Hermione Granger permanece en cama. El quedarse solo hace que su mente funcione de una forma que no desea, bloqueando al resto y trabajando de manera que le daña. Quita las cubiertas de la cama a un lado y se sienta bajando los hombros y haciendo pequeños movimientos que le ayudaban a ordenar su cabeza y establecerse como debe. Es el último fin de semana antes de entrar a clases en aquel colegio que había dejado ya tantos años atrás y al que no quería regresar.

Sabe con qué se encontrará, su memoria le ha impedido olvidar sus primeros años en el colegio y en ellos están sus compañeros muggles, mismos que probablemente serán sus compañeros también este año. Que le preguntarán qué había sido de ella, dónde había estado y por qué razón ha vuelto cuando solo le faltaba un año por terminar. Tendrá que inventar excusas, tergiversar historias de sus amigos quitándoles el factor de la magia a cada uno de sus relatos, pero si lo hace, sentirá que los engaña, que está quitando una parte importante de ellos, que los mutará, que los cambiará de tal forma que al final terminarán siendo dos personas completamente distintas y odiará tener que llegar a ese resultado.

Hace todo el proceso de levantarse, entrar a la ducha, vestirse y bajar a tomar desayuno de forma mecánica y sin darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Siendo esa su rutina desde que ha vuelto a estar en su vieja casa. Detesta estar así y más porque sabe que hace creer a sus padres que son ellos la razón, que no son una presencia suficiente para mantener alegre a su hija, a pesar de todos los meses que tuvieron que estar distanciados.

\- Buenos días –saluda a ambos que ya están con sus tazas de café en frente y una gran cantidad de tostadas sobre la mesa.

Ambos repiten el saludo y su madre, que en ese momento se había puesto de pie para preparar el desayuno de su única hija, deposita un suave beso en su frente a la vez que su padre le sonríe asomando su rostro detrás del diario y la mira sin decir nada. Él sabe que algo va mal, él tiene más que claro lo que pasa con hija. Se había negado desde el principio a hacer que su hija acudiera a esas charlas, que se medicara y que frecuentara médicos. El problema de su hija no es físico, ella solo tiene tristeza y solo hay una manera de superarlo, una que ni el más prestigioso médico conoce.

\- Cancelé tus terapias con el psiquiatra –anuncia provocando que la chica lo mire con un pequeño esbozo de sonrisa en su rostro, una que ya casi había olvidado, pero que sabía estaba ahí, esperando- Pero con un costo –agrega antes de ilusionar de sobra a la chica- No me permitieron que quedaras sin tratamiento, deberás ir todo el primer semestre con la psicóloga del colegio. Bajo mi punto de vista es mejor que seguir con esa mierda.

Ambas mujeres abren sus bocas ante el improperio del único hombre de la casa. Un hombre ejemplar que cree que las malas palabras solo ejercen que las bocas se llenen de más que solo bacterias que él luego tendrá que eliminar, pero el asombro pasa pronto a la felicidad y antes de que el hombre se diera cuenta su hija se ha lanzado a sus brazos dejando entre ambos cuerpos el arrugado diario que segundos antes había estado leyendo.

Es mejor que nada y Hermione lo sabe y lo siente. Nota como por su cuerpo la recorre una energía que había olvidado, la consume otorgándole un poco de esa felicidad que la había abandonado junto con sus amigos. Tiene claro que no puede hacer que su vida dependa por completo de ese par de chicos, pero es que simplemente ellos lo habían logrado. Habían tomado una vida solitaria y la habían transformado en algo que se había vuelto perfecto. Hermione suspira aún en el regazo de su padre y sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro vuelve a su asiento para terminar su desayuno. Sus padres la miran, emulando la misma sonrisa, porque es lo que habían estado esperando, es lo que por tantos meses habían deseado ver en ella desde que habían sido comunicados y le habían anunciado todo lo que había pasado en el mundo mágico.

Jane aún lo recuerda. Ambos estaban en el living de la casa. El día ya había terminado y su marido frente al televisor pasaba de un canal a otro como hacía cada noche antes de anunciar que no había nada decente que ver y se alzaba para dirigirse a la cama. Ella organizaba su agenda y pensaba en nuevos tratamientos para su fase de investigación, una a la que se había dedicado desde que su pequeña hija los había dejado en un intento por buscar nuevos horizontes y no mantenerse en el pasado.

El teléfono había sonado y con ello la noticia. Todo había acabado y con eso el regreso de su hija. Hermione aún no les cuenta que sucedió, asumiendo que ellos lo saben perfectamente y es que así es, fueron informados de todo. Uno de sus amigos muerto y el otro incapaz de hacer más que hundirse en sus recuerdos y en las pérdidas, sin ser capaz de salir de ahí y por lo que han sabido, aún no lo logra. La magia antes poderosa y aterradora ahora es inexistente, convirtiéndose solo en una fase de un pasado que deberá ser olvidado y jamás hablado. Su hija les fue devuelta, pero rota y desconocen si alguna vez volverá a ser unido aquel lazo que perdieron cuando la magia se las arrebató y ahora sin ella, no saben si les será devuelta por completo.

El desayuno termina tal y como comenzó solo que esta vez con un ligero cambio. Hermione no ha borrado la sonrisa de su rostro y ahora antes de irse les regala un beso y la promesa de que estará mejor, que hará el intento y que volverá a ser la de siempre y ellos mantienen la esperanza, tienen la ferviente creencia de que en es posible que en una semana los cambios se vean, porque eso hacen las nuevas etapas, regalan oportunidades y ellos esperan que su hija sea bendecida con una de ellas, cuando las clases comiencen nuevamente.

Esa tarde Hermione sale. No se encierra en su cuarto como cada día desde que llegó. Esa tarde, cuando el almuerzo acaba, sale y se pierde entre las calles de aquel pequeño pueblo que fue siempre su hogar, al que abandonó y ha regreso como la hija pródiga. Esa tarde toma la decisión de su vida y se obliga a impedir que acabe. Lo hace por ella, por Harry, por la esperanza de Ron, porque cuando ella lo logre, hará hasta lo imposible porque suceda lo mismo con él. Esa tarde ella toma su bolso y sale dispuesta a empezar cuando antes con su nueva vida.

Seis días. Eso es lo que falta para que el último curso comience. Septiembre será distinto. No tomará un expreso para llegar al colegio, esta vez solo será un bus amarillo, de un solo vagón y sin compartimentos en los que se agrupará con sus amigos en un intento de resumir en unas pocas horas de viaje lo que fue cada una de las vacaciones. Ahora serán solo minutos, con alguien junto a ella y perdida entre chicos que compartieron años y en los que ella no es más que una intrusa. Pero no le importa, no le provoca más que tomarlo como un desafío y una muestra de que aquello no es nada comparado con la sobrevivencia a una guerra.

Esa tarde se va de compras, porque los días se le vienen encima y aún a pesar de todo sigue siendo aquella chica aplicada que necesita tenerlo y saberlo todo para enfrentarse a aquel nuevo desafío. Sí, ella también debió pasar por el proceso de adaptación, pero solo el escolar, sus conocimientos muggles eran suficientes para aprobarlos en el primer examen y después solo debió colocarse al día en cuanto a las materias de aquellos sin magia y por supuesto pasarlo con las más altas calificaciones. Pero ahora con el último curso encima y la decisiones de un futuro académico superior, las presiones vuelven y la antigua Hermione se ve sin tiempo y lo peor de todo, sin un plan futuro sobre qué hacer con su vida.

La castaña toma con firmeza su bolso y con cuidado se mezcla entre la gente. Reconoce a algunos rostros, pero no lo suficiente para acercarse a ellos y entablar una conversación que se verá forzada y hasta patética. Las relaciones sociales jamán han sido lo de ella, la extroversión de su personalidad nunca se adaptó a algo más, aún cuando sus amigos y su círculo social le habían ayudado a explayarse frente al mundo. Ahora en completa soledad baja un poco el rostro y se dispone a conseguir lo que necesita.

En eso está, porque lo necesario para ella solo se encuentra en un solo lugar, apartado del bullicio y en el que tan poca gente entra que se convierte de inmediato en su lugar favorito. Siempre lo fue, aún cuando en su interior se vendieran con toques mágicos o no, porque una librería siempre le entregará lo que nadie más hará y para ella eso es más que perfecto. Dos, tres, cuatro, pasillos que en su mente hacen que pierda la cuenta y que olvide lo que le causa dolor. Las imágenes no se mueven, las ilustraciones permanecen intactas, para que sea ella, una lectora común y corriente quien les de vida en su mente y lo vuelva real, esa será su magia, una que después de todo quizás no se encuentre del todo perdida.

Y es ahí, entre el pasillo de los clásicos y la literatura infantil cuando lo ve. Un juego, un espaldarazo del destino y una mente frágil que le entregan un atisbo del pasado para burlarse de ella. Porque no puede ser más que una visión, no puede ser más que un hachazo a sus recuerdos, que la obligan a castigarla por olvidarse de lo que fue, por sentirse finalmente conforme con su vida actual y dejar de lado aquello que era realmente.

Se ahoga y se miente, cierra los ojos y se obliga a pensar que no es más que un juego de su cabeza, que es una consecuencia de lo que había pedido tantas veces mientras miraba por la ventana del café. Ella pidió un poco de magia, sí es verdad, ella pidió solo una señal de que aquello que había vivido había sido real y que no estaba loca cuando le contaba a su psiquiatra sobre su mundo y lo que había perdido. Es cierto que había implorado por señales leves que le dieran esperanza y así poder seguir con su vida, pero eso no es algo leve, esto es demasiado, porque ver a Draco Malfoy no es lo que ella necesita. Porque verlo a él solo demuestra que hizo algo mal, que es el castigo por conformarse y no luchar por más, por Ron, porque aún le queda Ron y lo dejó a su suerte sin hacer lo que siempre hacía por él, buscar una y más alternativas para hacer que su mente volviera. Y es ahí cuando acepta su castigo y alza la vista, cuando se topa con sus ojos. Grises, fríos, con rabia y quizás una muesca de temor.

Él la ha visto. Sus labios están en una mueca de desprecio que no ha cambiado para nada. Siguen siendo los mismos que pronunciaron insultos cargados de dolor que llegaban cual dagas a su corazón dejándole claro lo que era.

Ella no dice nada y él tampoco, pero sí se mueve. Y ella no alcanza a reaccionar cuando él ya está encima de ella y tomándola por uno de sus brazos la dirige hacia la sección más apartada de la librería.

 **/ - /- / -/ - / - / - / - / - / - /**

Y el timbre suena de nuevo. Es la octava vez que sucede y ya en la tercera sabía que se repetiría el motivo de este sonido. Gruñe bajando el libro que en ese momento está entre sus manos y se alza para acudir al llamado sabiendo que su madre impotente por tener que acomodar el séptimo pastel en la nevera no puede con esa acción.

Hace varios días que se han instalado en aquella casa que más parece una caja de fósforos que un lugar habitable para quienes lo han tenido todo siempre y ahora solo tienen conformarse con lo mínimo, pero su madre lo ha trasformado, con el poco dinero y la clase nata que ella posee ha convertido aquel espacio en algo que jamás han tenido, un hogar. Deja el libro sobre la pequeña mesa al costado de su sillón y va hacia la puerta justo en el instante en que su madre se asoma por la puerta de la cocina.

\- Hijo no estoy, inventa algo, pero no pienso hacer que un pastel más entre en mi cocina –la mujer se esconde nuevamente y el chico asiente con el ceño fruncido a la vez que la puerta se abre y el patrón se repite nuevamente.

Desde que llegaron a ese barrio bastaron tres segundos para que todas las casas que rodeaban la manzana se enteraran que una mujer soltera con su hijo se han mudado. Casas casi pegadas y ruidos en todo momento es lo único que se escucha cuando el silencio propio reina en su casa. Jamás han tenido que pasar por algo similar antes, las hectáreas que rodeaban su mansión en el pasado eran suficientes para desconocer a quien residía junto a sus terrenos, en cambio ahora su madre sabe el nombre de todas las dueñas de casa que viven en su misma calle y para Draco aquello es aterrador.

Repite las palabras que ha escuchado decir a su madre durante aquellos días y en pocos segundos ha despachado a aquella mujer lejos de su hogar. En otras ocasiones no había sido fácil, es como si cada una de ellas tuviera el poder para que en solo una milésima de segundos se colaran por la puerta y con un sensor guardaran en la retina cada detalle de lo pudieran guardar de aquella nueva familia. En un principio había sido una prueba, un método para ver si habían sido bien entrenados, si eran capaces de responder sobre preguntas personales, sin tener que recurrir a la magia en sus vidas pasadas y fingir que eran una pequeña familia común y corriente, pero después ya estaban cansados. Habían tenido más que tiempo suficiente para ensayar y ya no necesitaban más bienvenidas ni ofrecimientos de ayuda en caso de que alguno de ellos necesitara algo.

Y eso no había sido todo. Las chicas no se habían demorado en aparecer. Jóvenes de todo tipo de belleza y actitudes que conscientes de que un nuevo chico había llegado al barrio y que por lo demás poseía inteligencia, actitud y por sobre todo la belleza que tanto habían buscado habían acudido para la misma razón. Darle una bienvenida como correspondía y ofrecerle más que un recorrido por la ciudad. Draco habían sonreído a algunas, ignorado a otras y simplemente insultado a quienes se habían sobrepasado. Él ya no era un mago, pero eso no descartaba que su gusto se mantuviera igual. Era un Malfoy y como tal la sangre seguía siendo importante y eso solo haría que se interesara por alguien puro y nadie más.

Gira sobre sus talones luego de haber cerrado la puerta y una vez que lo hace se dirige hacia el mismo lugar donde su madre lleva perdida gran parte de la mañana. Es extraño y a la vez tranquilizador. No lo entiende, pero tampoco intenta buscar una respuesta, porque después de tantos años de ver a su madre hundida en el desastre es la primera vez que la ve... feliz. Se apoya en el marco de la puerta y la observa, es como si la magia se hubiera llevado a aquella mujer fría y distante y le hubiera dejado a una mujer risueña, activa, poderosa y con la capacidad suficiente para tener el mando de su vida.

\- ¿Era un nuevo pastel? –pregunta Narcisa Malfoy sacando a su hijo de sus pensamientos y haciendo que este finalmente ocupe el mismo espacio que ella sentándose en uno de los bancos que adornan la cocina.

\- Sí –dice él apoyando los brazos en la encimera y suspirando mientras pasa una mano por su platino cabello y niega- No los entiendo, somos un par de desconocidos, que bien podrían ser psicópatas y no podemos negar que tenemos todas las herramientas para serlo, pero ellos vienen entregando todo un apoyo que nosotros jamás daríamos. Joder madre estamos rodeados de muggles y a ti parece no afectarte en los más mínimo.

Narcisa detiene sus pasos y se acerca hasta el costado del chico. Pasa un brazo por la espalda de su hijo y suspira dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- Porque ahora también lo somos Draco –y aquella verdad lo golpea con más fuerza que el término de la magia y la noticia de que ya no podrán hacer uso de ella nunca más. Ahora son como ellos, ahora son simples, bajos, sin nada que los haga especiales más que sus propias formas de ser. Ahora son como aquel montón de seres de los que él tanto se burlaba cuando niño e insultaba hasta hace pocos meses. Ahora son muggles y se odia por eso- Y cuando aceptes eso hijo, comenzarás a disfrutar un poco más de tu vida.

La mujer acaricia a su hijo y luego se aleja. Al día siguiente de su llegada debió presentarse a su primer trabajo. Después de años de ser mantenida por un esposo que le otorgaba toda especie de violencia, ahora debe mantenerse y a su hijo, pero es libre y solo ese detalle le basta para no importarle lo que debe hacer. Nunca antes había escuchado de secretarias y menos de lo que son los ayuntamientos, pero ahora es una de ellas y además del alcalde de aquel pequeño pueblo. Fue entrenada para eso y por extraño que les pareció a todos los pocos magos que le habían ayudado en su entrenamiento, lo había hecho de la mejor de las formas, de lo contrario habría tenido que ser una asesora del hogar o quizás algo desastroso y humillante.

\- Ahora prepárate para la comida que después debes ir por lo que necesitas para el colegio, no pienso hacer que pierdas este año y que después te toque hacer qué cosa para ganarte la vida. Están esperando nuestro fracaso hijo y no pienso darle en el gusto a aquellos que están esperando vernos caer. Así que apresúrate –y con aquella simple orden el único de los Malfoy que queda en el mundo sonríe alzándose de su asiento y hacer lo que su madre ha ordenado.

Esa tarde Draco sale solo. No lo ha hecho desde que llegaron a aquel barrio, no por miedo, menos por falta de curiosidad, es solo la rebeldía de no tener que depender de aquellos que están allí rodeándolo. Es tarde se decide al fin a salir porque lo necesita, porque algo dentro de él le diga que es lo que quiere, porque aún a pesar de la verdad que su madre le ha dejado caer como balde de agua fría sabe que tiene razón y no le queda más alternativa que dejarse llevar por eso que ahora es, un jodido muggle. Esa tarde Draco pide guía, por primera vez acepta que necesita ayuda y cuando ve a un anciano atravesar una de las pocas calles que tiene el centro de aquel pueblo le pregunta dónde está la librería más cercana. Esa tarde Draco hace por primera vez sus compras sin tener que depender de un elfo doméstico y menos del personal de servicio que su padre tenía desplegado por cada rincón de su mansión.

Ha conseguido de todo menos dos libros que aparecen en la lista. Cuando abre la puerta de la librería se deja engañar, se permite pensar que el parecido con un edificio mágico de aquel inexistente callejón es bastante parecido. Cierra los ojos cuando se pierde entre las estanterías y se permite creer que está entre mágicos volúmenes, que le bastará abrir uno de ellos para que las letras lo envuelvan y los gritos espantosos de aquella magia prohibida que antes disfrutaba le recuerde que está de vuelta en su hogar. Pero la mentira no dura lo que desea, porque cuando gira sobre uno de los pasillos para perderse en el siguiente la presencia de ella se lo impide.

Le duele, le molesta, le hiere verla porque eso no hace más que demostrarle que no está bien, que verla es solo un indicativo de que las esperanzas están acabadas y su mente se ha desvanecido junto con la magia. Que ha cometido tantos errores y daños a terceros que verla es el castigo que se le ha asignado por no ser otro, por dejarse llevar por las creencias de su padre y arrepentirse demasiado tarde para cambiarse de bando. Pero cuando sus ojos se detienen a la vez que su visión, es cuando se da cuenta que no es un espejismo juego de su subconsciente y aquella castaña es tan real como es la furia lo invade por cada poro de su cuerpo. ¿Qué mierda hace ella ahí?

¿No se suponía que serían desperdigados por el mundo sin encontrase con alguien que hubiera sido parte de su vida mágica? ¿No se suponía que todos tendrían nuevas vidas es las que tendrían la oportunidad de empezar de cero? ¿No había optado por esa vida consciente de que no tendría que volver a saber de ninguno de aquellos jamás en su vida? Esto no podía estar pasando, no cuando su madre era por fin feliz y cuando él había decidido seguir sus pasos y hacer algo bueno con su vida por primera vez en la vida.

Cuando se reconocen él no lo piensa demasiado, cuando se da cuenta que ella lo ve no hace más que acercarse con velocidad y aprovechando que la gente no es demasiada la toma por uno de sus brazos y la arrastra hasta el pasillo de historia, desierto y consciente de que permanecerá igual por bastante tiempo.

\- ¿Granger que mierda haces aquí? –no pronuncia nada más, solo le otorga los segundos suficientes para que ella responda pronto y espera que así sea, de lo contrario tendrá que recurrir a otros métodos y es perfectamente consciente de que a la castaña no le gustarán demasiado. No lo entiende. Esas habían sido las condiciones de cada uno de los magos que habían estado involucrados en lo mismo. Tenían prohibido habar aluna vez de la magia y en su círculo de vida no habría nadie a quien pudieran reconocer jamás. Había sido una ley, una regla escrita a fuego para cada uno de ellos, pero no se estaba cumpliendo y lo habían jodido de la peor de las formas a él por sobre cualquier mago de la tierra- Granger habla.

 **/ - /- / -/ - / - / - / - / - / - /**

 **Y eso es todo por hoy ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Lo dejo? Lo que sea. Besos por montón y hasta la otra semana.**


End file.
